Love in the New World!
by AssassinLover
Summary: Come on an adventure with Templar agent Tracy as she starts to fall for a certain Assassin while helping his father. Will she leave the templars and join the assassins? Or will she stay true to the order?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew quietly over the sea as the new members of the colonies rode on the ship to join their families or build a new life for themselves. Among theses people is a young girl who wanted to do more with her life than be an accountant like the rest of the family. Tracy walked above deck to see what was going on. She looked to her left to find men gambling or picking a fight with each other. She rolled her eyes and looked to her right finding some of the crew actually working and not gambling.

"A fine day miss," The captain said walking up beside the oddly dressed girl who was at the railing of the ship looking out.

"Yes well it would be much better if we were on land already," Tracy said with an edge to her voice.

"It shouldn't be long now miss," The captain said nodding as the girl normally stood up beside him at the wheel of the ship.

"Good," Tracy said and walked to the front of the ship while some of the male crew members glared at her.

She knew that she could handle any of them that came any where near her. She looked at them with an icy glare. She was brought up to be a templar and would fulfill her duty to the cause by coming to help Haytham with his son who had betrayed them. Tracy looked along the horizon as land began to come into sight.. She smirked and quickly walked downstairs to grab her bag. She was the first to leave the ship once it was docked. She was behind schedule and knew Haytham woul have a field day with her. She looked over people that lived here and wondered who Charles Lee is that was supposed to meet her. Her eye caught a man in a white hood looking down at the new arrivals from the rood of a building, "it's him." She whispered still looking as her green eyes sparkled at him. She looked over when a man gently touched her arm.

"Miss Tracy?" The man asked looking at the young girl.

"Maybe who is asking?" Tracy asked looking at him with a glare.

"My name is Charles Lee and I have been sent to pick you up and take you to the green dragon," Charles Lee said looking at the young girl that was more mature than most twice her age.

"Then let's go," Tracy said and started walking to a couple of horses.

Charles Lee raced after her surprised she didnt say that he had found her just demanded he take her to Haytham. Charles quickly mounted the solid white horse and raced after the girl who is on a midnight black horse already trotting away from him. He cleared his throat when he made it up beside her.

"So who sent you?" Charles said trying to make small talk with her.

"Who else but the order now I am going to be very clear with you. I do not make small talk with people that I work with so do not expect me to talk to anyone other than Mr. Haytham unless necessary," Tracy said looking at him calmly but at the same time deadly.

Charles cleared his throat again, "yes miss. Follow me." He stated and kicked his horse into a gallop towards the green dragon tavern. Tracy easily kept up with him as she thought about how she would explain her lateness to Haytham once they met. Tracy got off the horse when they arrive infront of the tavern and walked inside with him quietly. She ignored all the strange looks that the colonists gave her while she walked past and upstairs with Charles. Tracy wanted to kill Charles since he seethed traitor but she had no proof of the accusation she had in her mind. Tracy saw the man over her pacing waiting on the two to return to the tavern.

"We are back sir," Charles Lee said looking at him as they walk up.

"You two are late," Haytham as there are four other men behind him.

"Who is the gal?" Thomas Hickey asked sitting up and looking at the girl smirking.

"Someone so far above you in calss that you are but a speck," Tracy said with a glare as he backed off a screamed for the woman who owns the place.

"My apologises for being late, Mr. Haytham," Tracy said gently when he finally stops pacing.

"You were not captaining the ship so it is not your fault but do not let it happen again understood?" Haytham asked looking at her sternly.

"Yes sir I understand," Tracy said putting her fist over her heart.

"Good now I want Tracy, Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey, and Benjamin Church to go and speak with the elders of my son's old tribe. Try and convince them to give up their land without violence. If they wont then back down and return to not attack them under any circumstances," Haytham said looking at the people going on the trip.

"WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER HEAD THIS MISSION!?" Charles Lee said glaring at the new girl only to get his ass kicked into the wall.

"That is why," Haytham said as she had studied under Haytham before he was sent to the colonies.

Thomas Hickey laughed at Charles Lee when he got his ass kicked by a kid, "so girly when are we going?" He asked knowing better than to fight the young girl.

"Now," Tracy said walking towards the door as the three men walk behind her quickly.

Tracy mounted up the black horse again waiting on each to get on their horse. She clicked her tongue and took off towards the frountier as they quickly race to keep up with her. Tracy settles into the long ride once outside of the city yawning. She stops under a big tree that evening and starts working a tent and fire for the night. She gets a fire started and lays down beside it propping her head up on her hand as she watches the fire dance infront of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy walked to her saddle and put it on her horse. She looked down at the idiots that are still curled up asleep. With a mischievous smile she loaded one shot in her gun and pointed it towards their feet taking one shot as they scream jumping up. She reloaded the rest of her shots put the gun on her side smirking.

"That was uncalled for!" Charles shouted in rage at the mischievous girl.

"true it was fun though," Tracy said smirking.

Thomas laughed quietly at the two squawking people who were ready to kill each other. Thomas watched mounted on his horse as Tracy hit Charles in the throat dropping him to the ground and mounting up on her horse. Thomas laughs in the back of his throat as Benjamin gets on his horse and follows the young girl who Haytham had trusted to put in charge of them. He looked down at Charles who was coughing and getting up trying to get on his horse to follow them before he loses sight of them.

"Shouldn't we wait on him?" Benjamin asked looking at Tracy confused.

"He will catch up or we will find him again before we get back to Haytham at the Green Dragon Tavern," Tracy said riding her horse casually towards the village.

Tracy watched their surroundings at all times fully aware that there are wolves in the area that could easily kill one of them. She stopped her horse by a small river and dismounted to stretch her legs, eat, and water her horse. She looked at them as they finally made it still complaining about how long it had been since they ate.

"We are stopping here to stretch our legs, water the horses, and eat." Tracy said as they all quickly dismounted and started to unpack the horses so that they could relax from having so much weight on them.

Tracy sat down on a log that was naturally there probably from a very powerful storm as she ate some cheese, dried meat, and bread that she head packed with her before they started on the mission to the indian village. She sees the village and takes a deep breathe before dismounting and walking towards the village so that she wouldn't feel like a threat as she walked up. She looked at one of the men as he gave her a strange look.

"I need to speak with your elders," Tracy said looking at him as he nods and motions for them to follow him.

"What is it that you want?" One of the elders ask looking up at her from where he was sitting on the ground.

"I wanted to ask you to please consider giving up your land and moving on," Tracy said.

"NO! They will stay right here," Someone behind her says as she turns towards the person.

"You are not an elder so why do you speak for them?" Tracy asked looking at him.

"Becuase I fight to protect my people," The man in white said walking infront of her.

"I will take my leave of you now," Tracy said and left with the three men.

Tracy walked out with a plan already forming. She yawns stretching as she walks out of the village.

"What will we do now?" Charles asked looking at her.

"We plan," Tracy said but kept thinking of the way the assassin had appeared out of no where.

Tracy mounted up on the horse and turned back towards Boston to meet up with Haytham and choose their next course of action. She looks to her right to see two figures disappearing into the woods. She rode back towards the city silently as she listened to what the other three following her are saying about her decision. She rolled her eyes as Charles Lee complained about not setting the village on fire. Tracy stops and puts a gun to his head with a glare.

"Question me again and there will be no more you!" Tracy growled sick and tired of his complaining.

"What will you do shot me?" Charles Lee asked.

"Yes, save me and Haytham time and energy being wasted on you!" Tracy said with a growl and cocked the gun.

"Fine." Charles Lee said as she moved the gun and fired into the air.

Tracy turned her horse and continued on to the town not stopping this time as they made it back as the tavern opened. She dismounted and went inside ordering a meal and something to drink. Once she finished her meal she ordered a bath be sent up to her room and went to go speak with Haytham.

"It did not go as planned I take it," Haytham said looking at all of them.

"She just walked away!" Charles Lee shouted looking at the girl furious.

Haytham looked at Tracy to explain herself quietly taking in that no one was injuried.

"The assassin showed up while we were talking with the village elders so instead of fighting him I pulled us out of the village all together." Tracy said with confidense. She looked up at Haytham as he thought over what she said and what Charles Lee had said quietly.

"Good job, Tracy,'' Haytham said looking at her with approval while smiling.

"What!?'' Charles Lee shouted not able to believe what he was hearing.

"She did the smart thing. Instead of causing a scene she simply left on good terms and returned as she was told to do." Haytham said looking at Charles.

Charles Lee growled lightly at him and mubbled under his breathe about her being a goody two shoes. Tracy rolled her eyes and excused herself to get a good bath and rest before returning here later today. Tracy got up and got ready once she woke up and went to meet with Haytham as they were going to stir up some trouble and see if they could fllush out his son Conner. She thought back to the day that she first saw him from a distance with a gentle smile. 'He sure was cute up close though,' Tracy said and gasped gently shaking the thought from her head.

"Are you alright?" Haytham asked looking at her when she gasped gently beside him as they rode through town on their horses.

"Yes, just fine," Tracy said with confidence and rode a little faster to cover more distance.

She did not want him to know that she was thinking of his son. She yawned gently as they finally made it to where they were going to stir up the trouble. Her eyes landed on that of the wagon that Conner and the old man used she knew why they were stirring up trouble here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's start," Haytham said looking at the young girl beside him as he starts spreading a rumor about the British getting tighter on taxes.

Tracy begins to help him spread the rumor around while watching Conner and the old man closely. She walked off to the side to watch what would happen as Haytham then shortly joined her as the riot was beginning to grow and the Red Coats were trying to corral the people and get them to calm down. She noticed Conner and Achillese walking towards the chaos to see what is happening.

"There is your father but I do not know of the girl beside him," Achillese said looking at the pair off to the side of all the mayhem.

"What was their purpose for all of this?" Conner asked and looked towards his father recognizing the girl but knowing nothing of her.

"I do not know," Achillese said looking around to see what they could gain from the chaos.

Conner watched the two closely as he saw one of the colonists push a red coat as they began to fight now. Tracy slipped away from Haytham as he watches the chaos quietly.

"Go after her Conner and find out what she has to do with your father," Achillese said looking after the girl as she walked away.

"Right," Conner said and quickly disappears rushing after her.

Tracy went back to the hotel she is staying at and yawns gently, "I know you are following me now come out." She said turning around as Conner slowly walked out of the shadows looking at her. She glared gently at him as she watched him closely trying to figure out why he is following her.

"Why are you following me?" Tracy said looking at him with a glare.

"To figure out what you have to do with that man. He is pure evil!" Conner said looking at her confidently.

"He is the only one who accepted how different I am. That is why I am loyal to him," Tracy said looking at him just as confidently as her green eyes shimmered looking at him.

"He is trying to destroy everything these people believe in," Conner said looking at her with a glare.

"They are starting an unnecessary fight. The king put a lot on the line to send people here, now they think that they are too good for him?" Tracy asked with a glare.

"I understand that he would be upset but why force taxes on them? Why not let the taxes remain the way they always have been?" Conner asked looking deeply into her emerald green eyes that seemed to have seen so much that it would take a millennium to tell everything they had seen.

"Because the taxes to export and import things are rising so the taxes here have to rise as well to help make a profit for both sides," Tracy said with a glare looking at him.

"It is still not right!" Conner said while glaring back at the young girl in front of him.

"You have no right to speak out any way. You were raised here with your indian mother not with your english father so you have no idea how it feels!" Tracy glared and walked away from him.

Conner glared watching the young girl walk away from him obviously upset about something. Conner walked back to Achilles thinking about what she said to him, true he had never seen things from his father's point of view because he had never been around him. His mother had always taught him to look out for the little people around him because they would become his strongest ally.

"What is it Conner?" Achilles asked looking at the distracted young man he had trained since his teens.

"My father found her and took her in training her as a templar and she sees things from both views and understands why everything is happening," Conner said trying to make heads or tails of everything.

"I understand you are confused Conner but you must not lose sight of what you have set out to do," Achilles said putting a firm hand on his shoulder and looking up at the conflicted young man before him, "for now let us head home and plan what the next movement is." He said and started to walk back to the carriage.

Conner looked back to where his father had been and sighed, "yes Achilles."

Conner and Achilles rode home in the carriage quietly both lost within his own thoughts. Conner took the horses back to the barn and wiped them down while feeding them still thinking about the young girl that he had met in town.

"You are thinking about the girl you met today," Achilles said standing in the door to the stall where the young man was sitting.

"Yes, I just can't get her out of my head," Conner said looking at his mentor.

"She has made a very strong impression then," Achilles said looking at the young man before him.

"I can't help but feel that to some extent she was right," Conner said sighing as they both walked inside the house.

"About you having no right to have an opinion on the taxes yes?" Achilles asked looking at the young boy.

"Yes. Is she right? I mean I was not raised by my father so I have no reason to really have an opinion because I was raised with my Indian mother who taught me to stick up for the little guy," Conner said sighing sitting in a chair not sure what to think any more.

"You have to remember what you came here for Conner. You were sent here to protect the settlers freedom and nothing must stop you," Achilles said looking into his eyes.


End file.
